Meiling's 3 day Vacation
by WillieG.R
Summary: *Sukima series spin-off* Meiling is given 3 days payed vacation under the condition of recovering herself. What sort of mess could she get into in just 3 days?
1. DAY 1

Meiling, the Scarlet Devil Mansion's (or SDM) gate keeper recently recovered from a terrible possession that almost claimed her life.

Although she was saved and has recovered well, she still hasn't fully recovered and hasn't been able to stop a single intruder.

Even some daring young humans from the village challenged her, and won.

On this night, Meiling has been summoned by Sakuya to the main hall, where Remilia, and Sakuya herself wait for her.

Meiling fears she's no longer useful to the SDM, and that the reason for the summoning it to fire her, or worse.

She nervously walks toward the doors to the large room, hesitates, takes a deep breath after gulping loudly, then slowly pushes the doors open.

Upon entering she sees Remilia sitting on a large red chair, drinking some red tea, and standing to her left is Sakuya, elegantly awaiting any order from her mistress.

Meiling sweats and trembles as she walks closer to the pair, then stops halfway through, nervously bows, and awaits for either one of them to speak.

-

Remilia smiles and says "Sakuya, please give it to her."

Sakuya replies "right away, my lady." then walks toward Meiling.

The gatekeeper trembles, holding back her tears of fear. She thinks that Sakuya is going to really kill her for her uselessness.

She shuts her eyes tightly and waits for her death. A few seconds pass, but nothing happens. She slowly opens her eyes and notices Sakuya holding a yellow envelope in front of her.

She slowly lifts her head and looks at Sakuya's smile, then smiles back as she quietly takes the envelope.

"Um... Lady Sakuya, lady Remilia? What-!?"

Remilia smiles and says "Meiling. It has come to my attention that lately, you have been failing as gate guard, and you were even defeated by humans."

Meiling whimpers "I'm so sorry, mistress! I'll work harder next-"

Remilia stops smiling as she signals Meiling to stop talking. She looks at Sakuya, then clears her throat.

Sakuya reacts a little surprised, saying "oh... oh, right, sorry my lady. Meiling, we understand this has been happening since that nasty incident during the first days of spring, when you were possessed by that spell."

Meiling looks at them with wonder and thinks "what's this all about, I wonder?"

Sakuya smiles, then says "since it seems you haven't fully recovered from that, our kind mistress, lady Remilia, and myself have decided to give you a three day payed vacation, starting tomorrow morning. Well, what do you think about that?"

At first, Meiling stands there, just staring at Remilia and Sakuya, then smiles and squeals with glee, then asks "really, a vacation!?"

Remilia and Sakuya smile and nod, then Meiling jumps in place and dances as she softly lands back on the floor.

Sakuya says "in that envelope you will find your pay, a massage voucher from the kappa that expires in 3 days, and a permit that allows you a visit to Makai. The Hakurei maiden says you'll be sightseeing with a woman called Luize once in there."

Meiling bows and says "thank you so very much! Oh, but... who's going to-?"

Sakuya quickly says "we have hired the necessary hands for this task while you enjoy your time off. You may come back to the mansion to sleep and eat, but please, don't disturb the fairy maids too much."

Remilia adds "oh, and Meiling..."

Meiling looks at her mistress and waits for what she has to say.

Remilia smiles and says "try to enjoy these days, but also, try and recover yourself."

Meiling bows and says "o-of course, my lady."

Sakuya says "you are dismissed"

Meiling salutes them, then happily skips back to the door, then heads straight to her room.

-

**DAY 1:**

Meiling walks out of the mansion, taking a deep breath as she walks out the door, wearing a white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves, a pair of brown shorts, white socks and brown shoes; no hat.

She looks up to the sky and says "a beautiful day to start my vacation."

The takes out the massage voucher from her pocket and says "I think I'll head straight to the kappa."

She smirks and adds "this will be GREAT! Hoo hoo~!"

She walks past the gate and notices Cirno and Daiyousei.

She scratches her head and asks "so... you two are my replacements?"

Cirno proudly expands her chest and bags hard on it with her little fist and says "who better than the strongest in all Gensokyo to take care of this gate!"

Daiyousei smiles at Cirno and says "Cirno-chan is so brave. She already took care of an intruder, just as we arrived."

Cirno proudly says "it was just too easy. He didn't even put up a fight!"

Behind some bushes, Rinnosuke lies frozen inside a large ice-cube with a letter addressed to Meiling from Makai.

Meiling smiles at the two fairies and says "well, you two have fun. I'm going to start my vacation."

She flies away while shouting "see you later~!"

Daiyousei stares as Meiling goes away, then turns her attention to Cirno, who sighs deeply.

Daiyousei asks "Cirno-chan? What's the matter?"

Cirno stretches and says "I wish I could go on vacation too."

Daiyousei gets shocked, then shouts "but we only just started working!"

Cirno places her finger on her bottom lip as she stares blankly at the sky, then says "oh yea... what are we supposed to do?"

Daiyousei sighs and asks "are you still asleep, Cirno-chan?"

-

Before heading to the Youkai Mountain, Meiling goes to the Human Village and visit the school there.

She lands next to the building and looks inside through the window.

She thinks "oh, it's miss Keine... seems she's giving lessons now."

Inside she looks on as Keine speaks of many past happening to the students, who all seem bored and about to fall asleep.

Meiling continues to look inside and starts to yawn as she thinks "wow... they say I stopped here, but I don't even remember getting here."

Meiling's eyes feel heavy, then she whispers to herself "wow... I wonder if this is a.. *yawn~* sleeping spell..? I feel so... slee-"

Meiling falls asleep while still standing and looking through the window, but Keine takes notice and launches a piece of chalk straight at her forehead, shouting "DO MY CLASSES BORE YOU SO MUCH!!?"

Meiling rubs her head after being so rudely awakened and says "I'm sorry~!"

Keine gets a better look and says "oh, it's you... Class, please excuse me for a minute."

Keine walks outside and heads toward Meiling, saying "I'm sorry, miss, but I feel a bit offended when people fall asleep during my lessons... you know, maybe if you pay attention, you could learn a thing or two."

Meiling smiles and says "it's alright. I'm sorry to have disturbed your class... it's just..."

Meiling looks back inside and says "I was told I came to your school, but I can't remember what exactly happened that day... so I though-"

Keine smiles and says "I see. You're trying to put the pieces back together, huh?"

Meiling rubs the back of her head and chuckles nervously as she says "no, heh heh, not exactly... but close. I am barely ever away from the gates at the mansion, so, being away and not remembering it was driving me a little crazy."

Keine replies "ahh, I see... hmm~"

Keine's eyes fill sigh shiny stars as she says "oh well! care to join one of my lectures!? It's a good one!"

Meiling sweats and says "er, no thanks. I have somewhere else to go right now... um, see you later miss teacher!"

With those words, Meiling flies away, leaving Keine feeling a little disappointed and saying to herself "oh well. It's a shame really. She would have loved to hear about past martial artists."

-

Meiling walks by the river, and just before arriving to the waterfall she exhales and says "oh, I can't find the kappa anywhere. *sigh* Might as well do something else. Too bad about this voucher, though."

"Voucher!?" asks a girl from behind a tree.

Like magic, the girl materializes right in front of the tree and asks "you wouldn't happen to be miss Meiling Hong, right?"

Meiling is awestruck, nervously pointing at the little blue haired girl, but manages to say "y-yes... how did you do that?"

The little girl bows and says "I am Nitori Kawashiro, and I'll be your host today... the original host is tied up at the moment."

Meiling asks "Nitori... ohh, you're that inventor! And what happened to the 'original' host?"

Nitori looks away with a naughty smile and says "oh... best not worry about that."

In a dark room, a beautiful kappa woman sits in front of a large monitor that has Nitori's name on it, and is playing various movies while the kappa has her wrists tied to the chair she is on.

Back with Nitori and Meiling, the little kappa hands Meiling a peculiar silver belt and says "please put that on before we can continue."

Meiling puts on the belt and asks "is this some sort of code, or some-"

As soon as Meiling clips the belt on, Nitori grabs her and pulls her down the river.

The second Meiling touches the water, a black bubble surrounds her as Nitori drags her deeper and deeper into the water.

Inside the bubble, Meiling feels soothed and relaxed as some music plays for her while the picture of a flower field is displayed for her.

-

Upon arriving to their destination, Nitori places the black bubble beside her and says "destination achieved" and the bubble pops, then the silver belt un-clips itself from Meiling and flies straight back to Nitori's backpack.

Meiling looks around as she gets up from the ground and says "whoa~! This place is amazing!"

The floor is made of metal and the walls are covered by tubes, buttons and lights trailing along everywhere.

Nitori stands proud and says "welcome to the kappa's domain. Please, come with me."

Meiling nods, but continues to look around as she follows Nitori around.

Nitori stops and stands in front of a solid white wall, then it opens like magic. She didn't even use a doorknob.

Meiling asks "what sort of magic is this?"

Nitori smiles and says "this is technology, my red-haired friend. In this room you will receive the finest massage, so please have your voucher ready."

Meiling takes the voucher out of her pocket, then Nitori guides her to a smaller room inside the one they are in and says "please change into either those two really small towels or that conveniently placed green two-piece swimwear."

Meiling blushes and asks "w-what for?"

Nitori waves her finger at her and says "well you wouldn't want kappa oils and medicines all over you clothes, do you? Oh... one more thing. Err, when you're done, would you mind if I test a new invention with you?"

Meiling smiles and asks "is it dangerous?"

Nitori replies "not at all."

Meiling nods and says "ok."

Nitori bows as Meiling enters the changing room.

A few minutes later, Meiling come out wearing the conveniently placed bikini and then Nitori pulls her to a hard-looking bed and says "please get on. The massagist will be here momentarily."

Meiling lies on her stomach on the surprisingly comfortable bed, then turns her smiling face to Nitori and asks "so how does this work..? ACK!"

Meiling's face can't hide her shocking surprise when she sees the large and bulky blue-haired lady massagist standing next Nitori.

Nitori then says "I'll be outside if you need anything."

Right before Nitori leaves Meiling shouts "wait, you can't leave me here with her... please~!"

Nitori lets the door close behind her, sits on a chair that pops up from the floor, pulls a magazine from her backpack, then quietly reads while Meiling is getting her massage.

-

One hour later, Meiling comes out of the room looking amazingly well.

Her skin shines with radiance, she looks so relaxed and happy and feels as though she's walking on air.

Nitori smiles as she gets up and puts her magazine away, then says "well, looks like someone is feeling like a new youkai!"

Meiling smiles and in a dreamy state, she says "the massagist inside told me to keep this while I help you with your new invention."

Nitori smiles and nods, then signals Meiling to follow.

Meiling follows her, looking as though she is floating in the air as she did.

They arrive at a very large room with a small booth, a round pool in the center, and a painted wooden board in the water.

Meiling, who is still in that dreamy state, asks "and what's all of this? It looks so wonderful~!"

Nitori replies "glad you approve! This is my new invention. Please, get on that board over there by the water."

Without wasting another second, Meiling gets inside the pool and paddles to the board then gets on top, lying on her stomach.

She signals Nitori, who is inside the booth, by flipping her right-hand thumb, then through a microphone Nitori says "you are testing my newest in vacationing fun and entertainment. I call it 'Water Board Ride'. I will generate some waves in the water, and all you have to do is tell me if it's fun, or not. Simple, right?"

Meiling, who is still in a dreamy state, flips her thumb up again, then Nitori, who smiles widely presses a button while saying "let the test... begin!"

-

Gentle waves rocks the board in which Meiling is on, startling her to the point that she clings tight on to the board.

Meiling calms down after a bit and says "ah, this... this is kinda nice."

Nitori says "ok, I'll turn it up a bit."

The waves get a little bigger, then bigger still. Meiling shouts with excitement as she stands on the board and says "wow, this is amazing! Look, look! I can stand while doing this!"

Nitori smiles and proudly says "this invention of mine is pure genius. Well I'm going to turn it off now."

Meiling says "aww~", but then Nitori realizes she can't turn it off.

Meiling wonders "huh... I though she said she was going to turn it off now..."

From the booth, Nitori waves her hands while shouting "I can't turn it off!"

Meiling shouts back "WHAT!?"

The waves get bigger, and bigger still, then the room floods and a whirlpool forms in the very center of the room.

The water forcefully gets Nitori out of the booth, so Meiling, who is still on the wooden board, paddles to her and gets her on to the board.

Nitori gasps and says "thanks... now how do we get out if here~!?"

Meiling sighs and says "there has to be a... what's happening?"

The whirlpool starts sucking the water in, dragging the girls along for the ride.

Nitori shouts "oh no, it's going to eat u~~s!!!".

In an instant, the water drains completely, dragging the two girls with it.

-

Outside, Momiji sits next to the river, takes off her sandals and dunks her feet inside the water and says "ahh~ this feels great, after a long day's work... huh?"

Momiji's ear twitches as she hears a rumbling sound coming from under the water.

She's about to stand up when a blast of water, along with two screaming girls on a board head toward the Human Village, running over her as they pass by.

She spits out some water and shakes off as much as she can from her head, then says "so much for relaxing."

Meiling stands on the board, doing her best to keep her balance, while Nitori rides sitting on her shoulders.

Nitori panics and waves her arms around, shouting "look out, no, to the left, no, the right. WATCH OUT!"

Meiling screams at the top of her lungs "how do we stop thi~~~S!!!"

At the Human Village, Kyo and some young male villagers sit just outside the village's entrance when they spot the large wave, Meiling and Nitori headed their way.

One of the young men says "whoa, look at that hot red-head."

Another says "AWESOME! She's got a kappa on her shoulders!"

Kyo says "wait, that's Meiling and Nitori! What the heck are they doing!?"

Meiling shouts "somebody help u~s!"

Kyo walks to where the wave is going to come through, stands there and waits.

Just as the wave gets close enough to him, he activates his amplifier, his shield, and expands the shield, generating a powerful gust that disperses the water.

He extends his arms and catches Nitori first, then sets her down on the floor. Nitori shakes a little, then says "catch the gate guard!"

Kyo extends his arms again and catches Meiling just before she hits the ground.

She trembles a little while clinging on to his neck, shutting her eyes tight as well.

When she opens them, she realizes she's on Kyo's hands, safe from harm.

Kyo sets her gently down on the ground and asks "what was that all about?"

Behind him, Luna stares at him, her eyes red with rage and spitting fire from her mouth.

Meiling and Nitori hug each other and try to warn Kyo, but are unable to speak.

Kyo asks them "what? What is it now?"

Luna shouts "what the HELL are you doing holding on to hot women like that, you PERVERT!!! You only do that with ME!, got it!?"

Kyo tries to run away, but Luna already has him by the ear and is dragging him back home while shouting "how DARE you, you PIG! And she's barely wearing any clothes, UGH, when we get back home, you're gonna GET IT!"

Luna turns around, smiles and says "please, don't take it too hard, miss. It's just that we have to keep these men in line... you know, right?"

Meiling blushes and nods.

Nitori pulls out Meiling's clothes from her backpack and says "well, it was a pleasure being your host, but now it's time to go back and work on another invention... See ya!" then runs away before Meiling can say anything.

-

Meiling, who somehow managed to change back to her casual clothes without being peeped on, walks back to the mansion late in the afternoon.

She stops at the gate to greet Cirno and Daiyousei and asks "everything ok here?"

Cirno boasts "HAH! This is a piece of cake! I froze two witches, a demon, a vampire, another man with glasses, and some fairies."

Meiling looks at the various blocks of ice and notices Patchouli, Koakuma and Sakuya, all side-by-side, and Alice and Rinnosuke at another side.

The others were random fairies and other youkai.

Meiling smiles and asks "and what about Marisa?"

Cirno says "she had a permit, so I let her in."

Meiling thinks "oh, she pulled that one on me so many times..."

She looks at Cirno, smiles, then says "I'll be taking these three with me, ok?"

Cirno nods and says "if they are with you, I see no problem!"

Meiling flips her thumb up, lifts up all three frozen friends as if they were nothing, then carries them inside with her.

-

Later that night, after Cirno got dismissed by an enraged head-maid, Meiling enjoys a meal with Remilia, Patchouli, and Sakuya, who joins soon after dealing with Cirno.

Remilia asks "so how was your first day of vacation?"

Meiling smiles and says "it was so much fun. A little messy, but what's fun without a little mess, right?"

Sakuya smiles, then asks "and your training?"

Meiling sweats and chuckles nervously then says "I promise, when I come back, I'll be a whole new gate guard. I won't let you down!"

Remilia calmly says "it's alright, Meiling. Just recover your strength."

Patchouli shivers and says "S-S-S-Sakuy-ya... p-p-please pass... the h-h-hot tea!"

Meiling then asks "Oh yeah... is the little ice fairy coming back tomorrow?"

Sakuya tries to hide her anger with a smile and says "no... we have another replacement in mind. Hopefully she'll work better than the fairy."

Meiling smiles, then continues to enjoy the rest of her meal.

Later, after taking a nice bath, Meiling lies on her bed and thinks of the day.

How relaxing it was to just go on by herself. No rules, curfews, just do whatever she wants. She smiles as she closes her eyes and says "tomorrow will be great."

-

Day 1 END

Characters and scenario belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Kyo and Luna were created by Willie G.R.

SEP 30 2009

written by

Willie G.R.


	2. DAY 2

Very early in the morning, even before the sun is even up, Meiling gets up from bed, wearing a white sleeping robe that reached to her waist.

She heads to Patchouli's library, calling for Patchouli the moment she opens the door.

"Lady Patchouli~. Are you here?"

Nobody answers, so Meiling decides enter anyway.

After walking around for a few minutes, Meiling stops, sighs and says "this place is so big. Maybe I should wait until later. I doubt I'll be able to find the book I need by myself."

From behind her, a calm voice says "ah, the gate guard. What brings you here so early?"

Meiling yelps, raising her hands up in the air, then turns around to face Patchouli, trembling as she did.

She chuckles nervously and says "heh heh, lady Patchouli. S-sorry to bother you so early, but I need to find a book that might help me with my Qi training."

Patchouli stares at Meiling seemingly uninterested, then says "alright. Let me look for a special book on the subject."

She raises her hand, pointing her finger up and shouts "Anilo X 8, Mari KY 7!"

Two large creatures with white eyes, one looking like Ail, the other like Marisa, come quickly after their master calls.

Patchouli then says "bring me the book on Qi training, simplified"

Both creatures dash toward a same goal, then Patchouli notice's Meiling's surprise and says "golems. They are helping us quite a lot in keeping this library in order."

Meiling sweats and chuckles nervously while scratching her cheek as she continues to stand, facing Patchouli.

Moments later, both golems return, both holding on to one book titled "Chinese Martial Arts for Fools".

They place the book in front of Patchouli, who says "there you go, Meiling. Please keep the book in this room. If you take it outside, you might damage it."

Meiling chuckles then asks "for fools?"

Patchouli calmly says "don't judge a book by it's cover. I just though a simpler book might aid you more."

Meiling sighs, then smiles and says "right. Big words are confusing anyway."

-

After Meiling is done reading the book, she looks out the window and realizes the sun is up.

Koakuma offers her and Patchouli some tea, but Meiling declines the offer, saying "oh don't mind me, please. I'm done already."

Patchouli calmly asks "did it help?"

Meiling takes a deep breath and says "yes. Thank you for your help, lady Patchouli." then bows to Patchouli.

She bends down, revealing her panties.

The two golems notice and stare.

Patchouli worries and says "p-please, stop that. Just stand up straight."

Meiling straightens out, smiles and says "oh my. Sorry about that."

She takes a step back, and slips on a conveniently placed banana peel, slipping and spinning in the air, falling on her back, her legs up in the air, making her robe slip don just before her chest is revealed.

Patchouli panics and shouts "Koa!!! Blind them!"

Koakuma hurries to blind-fold the golems, but after she does, their eyes glow green.

Koakuma whimpers, bites her nails, then says "they turn one their x-rays!"

Patchouli shouts desperately "Meiling, GET UP!"

Meiling sits on the floor, crossing her legs, still revealing her panties.

She giggles and says "wow, that was dangerous. I could have gotten hurt!"

Patchouli gets up from her chair, clenches her fist and shouts "too much SEX APPEAL~!"

Meiling looks at her confused and a little nervous and asks "w-what? What is it!?" Patchouli shouts "TAKE COVER~!" and jumps under her desk.

Koakuma flies away from the large golems, screaming as she finds a place to hide.

Meiling is unaware of what's going on. She looks at the golems and notices both their heads are shaking violently.

She asks "what's going on?" and then a loud explosion.

After the thick black smoke clears, Meiling continues to sit on the floor completely stained in black sooth.

Patchouli gets out from under her desk and calmly says "they were such good help."

Koakuma comes out of hiding and stands next to her mistress and says "I guess without the lust in them, they couldn't handle the sex appeal overdose."

Patchouli sighs and says "well, let's start cleaning here."

Meiling looks down apologetic and says "ok. I'll help-" but before she could continue, Patchouli says "no! You are in vacation time! Just go clean yourself up. We'll handle the rest."

Looking a bit confused, Meiling stares at Patchouli, who says "I mean it..."

Meiling bows, then exits the library. Koakuma asks "lady Patchouli? Why didn't you let her help?"

Patchouli looks toward the door and says "I feel sorry for her."

Koakuma looks at her mistress confused, but decides not to ask more.

-

DAY 2:

Meiling heads out the door, wearing her usual gate guard outfit.

Just as she heads outside she bumps into Sakuya, who comes in with a few groceries.

"Oh, good morning, lady Sakuya!" cheerfully says Meiling.

Sakuya looks a little surprised at first, then asks "Meiling? Aren't you on vacation still?"

Meiling giggles and says "oh, this? Lady Patchouli let me read a very helpful book, so I decided to train today. Umm..."

As Meiling looks toward the gate curiously, Sakuya replies "oh, I see. Well, don't forget to enjoy yourself as much as you can, ok? Er, what are you looking at?"

Meiling startles a bit, places her arms behind her head and says "oh, heh heh, sorry lady Sakuya. I was just wondering who's my replacement today."

Sakuya smiles and says "we hired the little nekomata from the Yakumo."

Meiling gets surprised, but Sakuya continues saying "she's been working diligently since she arrived. She's already stopped quite a few would-be intruders. She's so modest too. She says some masked person has been stopping the intruders for her."

Meiling smiles and says "aww~ that's so cute. She's a really good girl after all."

While Sakuya and Meiling talk to each other, Chen pops her head from the gate and sighs.

Rinnosuke gets close to her and says "hi!", but the moment Chen turns around, Ran, who is dressed in tight black clothes, yet still revealing her tails, and wearing a simple black mask that only covers her eyes, swoops down, kicks Rinnosuke away from Chen, flips her thumb up, then continues beating Rinnosuke to a pulp.

While this happens, Chen waves her arms desperately, trying to get Sakuya's or Meiling's attention, but the two of them continue talking with each other.

After the masked Ran finishes with Rinnosuke, she zips away, hiding behind a tree.

Chen curls her tails between her legs and sighs.

-

Meiling waves to Sakuya while saying "well, I better go now. I want to try out those moves."

Sakuya replies "alright. Oh, if you see the little sister, could you tell her to come home early today?"

Meiling turns her neck and says "will do! Bye" then turns around again to face Chen.

Before she leaves she says "oh, hello. You must be Chen, right?"

Chen nervously nods and says "I-I hope to be helpful to you, just like Ran-sama asked me to."

Meiling smiles and giggles, then says "of course you will. The head-maid already told me you are doing a great job!"

Chen says "oh... yeah. Err... is it ok if I get help?"

Meiling pats her head gently and says "there is no shame in getting some help sometimes!"

Chen's ears perk up and smiles at Meiling as she retreats her hand away.

Meiling smiles, flips her thumb, then flies away, saying "I'll see you later~!"

Chen smiles, then notices a few youkai heading her way.

She prepares herself to defend the gate, but long before the youkai could reach her, Masked Ran swoops down from a tree, beats the youkai up, then hides back above the trees.

Chen sighs and says "why does that masked person keep helping me? I'm gonna get bored."

-

Meiling stands in an open field surrounded by rocks, between the Human Village, and the Youkai Forest and is just about to start her meditation, when a familiar giggle distracts her.

She looks toward the road and notices three humans headed to the forest, probably looking for tea-leaves or lumber, however looking on ahead she notices a familiar pair of prism-shard wings on a tree.

She gets up and gets closer, but doesn't interfere.

The humans share some casual conversation as they enter the forest, but all are surrounded by pitch-black darkness.

The three human males panic.

One of them shouts "what's going one here!?"

Flandre giggles along with Agava and Rumia.

The human shouts "sh--show yourselves, you cowards!"

Flandre, whose eyes glow bright red, reveals herself to them and says "hello... do you want to play with me?"

She smiles at them widely, then another of the humans shouts "shit! It's a VAMPIRE~!"

They try to run, but quickly realize they are surrounded by three more of the same girl.

Flandre had used her "4 of a Kind" spell, and now smiles as one of her gets closer and asks "do you want to play?"

The human puts up a brave face, but cracks as he says "y-you d-d-don't scare us!"

From the left, Rumia asks "is that so~? Well, you heard the brave humans. Let's go back"

Flandre quickly cancels her spell, looks at them with a smile, giggles and says "ok, you pass. You may leave now."

The humans look at her confused as she and Rumia walk away.

The three humans look at each other, but are quickly startled by a girl's screaming.

They rush toward the tree at the entrance of the forest and spot Agava, who lies on the ground and says "please, that youkai bit me... please help me!"

She looks on at them with sad eyes, making the man blush as he helps her up.

He tries to pull her up, but she resists, so he says "please, lady, if you want me to help, you have to-"

As he pulls her hand, her entire arm comes off.

She gasps and says "oh my, what a strong man. You pulled my arm off."

The human turns pale, drops her arm, then slowly backs away.

Agava floats up and says "what. Never had a sexy arm in your hands before? Then what a bout a sexy HEAD!?"

She pulls of her head and tosses it at them, cackling like a maniac.

The humans are frozen where they stand as Agava's cackling head rolls toward them, so Rumia and Flandre swoop down from the trees, shouting "I'm gonna EAT YOU~!"

All three humans scream like girls as they run away back to the village, leaving the three youkai girls laughing off their sides while rolling on the ground.

-

After witnessing this, Meiling sighs and thinks to herself "I hope they don't start a youkai hunt thanks to these three."

She walks toward the three laughing girls, loudly clears her throat, getting their attention, then says "that was a really nice trick you pulled, but you should be a little more careful."

Flandre gasps and exclaims "b-big sister!"

Agava asks "hey~, why don't you call ME big sister!?"

Rumia smiles and says "because she is your senior"

Agava strikes Rumia on the head with her fist and says "I'm older!"

Rumia pouts and asks "is that so~?"

Meiling sighs and says "little sister, Sakuya asked that you come home ear... Flan?"

Flandre looks at Meiling as though ready to cry.

Meiling kneels down and says "little sis, you're still not on about that, are you? I already told you that it's not your fault."

Flandre sniffles and says "but I bit you, and you got sick because of me, and now..."

Meiling grabs Flandre and embraces her, then says "I already said I forgive you. I also told you it wasn't your fault. When are you going to accept that?"

Flandre thinks "after I dealt with big-- with Ail." but says "I... I think I can accept that then."

Meiling smiles and rubs Flandre's head, then realizes something and asks "hey Flan? Are you ok being under the sun like this?"

Flandre smiles and says "it's ok. It's not hurting me... although I do feel a little tired when under it too much, but thanks to Rumia, I can stay out a little longer."

Meiling smiles, then Agava asks "oh, what are you doing all the way out here, miss gate guard?"

Meiling stands up and says "oh yes, I came here to train today. See if I can recover myself."

Agava lowers her head a little and says "oh... err, need some help?"

Meiling smiles and says "I wouldn't mind some company."

Agava, Rumia and Flandre all smile with Meiling for a while before going back to the rocky area.

-

After an hour of meditation, followed by three hours of training, Meiling decides it's time to try out her powers.

"Alright. Stand back, you three. I'm going to try that rock over there." says Meiling as she heads toward a tall jagged rock.

Rumia, Agava and Flandre look on expectantly, wondering what Meiling was going to try and do.

Meiling breaths deeply as she moves her arms in an elegant manner, placing her hands together and lifting her left leg and standing on the tip of her right foot.

She jumps toward the large rock, but she spots something in the sky, so she aborts her attack, bounces off the rock, spring up as high as she can, and catches Marisa, who comes flying backward at incredible speeds, however, the speed in which Marisa was flying caused herself and Meiling to travel back a little more, before Meiling manages to stop her completely.

After the dust clears, Flandre, followed by Agava and Rumia, reach Meiling, worriedly shouting "Meiling? Meiling, are you ok, big sister!?"

Meiling smiles and waves her hand at them with Marisa in her arms.

-

Marisa sits beside Meiling, Flandre, Agava and Rumia, telling them her story.

"...so I just smiled and told her I was heading in and out quickly, then I patted her head. I don't even remember what happened after that. All I remember is seeing someone in black blasting me to next week, and then I landed here."

Marisa looks around suspiciously and asks "and what are you four doing here anyway, ze?"

Meiling smiles and says "I'm training to recover my strength and abilities. In fact..."

Meiling gets up off the rocks and stands next to the tall rock she was aiming at before and says "I was just about to try knocking this rock down."

Marisa watches curiously as Meiling breathes, waves her arms, joins her hands, lifts her leg, then jumps toward the rock.

Her leg gets surrounded by a colorful energy as she closes in on the rock and upon impacting the large rock Meiling twirls, spinning in the air and turning the large rock into rubble.

Meiling drops to the ground, exhales, then grabs her leg and rolls on the ground, shouting "ow, ow, ow, ow! Ooh, that hurt!"

Marisa rushes to Meiling, kneels beside her, lifts her pants a little and sees a small bruise on her leg.

She looks at Meiling and says "Daze~! Maybe you need to start smaller."

Meiling chuckles and says "good idea."

A few moments later, Flandre, Agava and Rumia come carrying a dried old tree with them and place it where the rock was before.

Meiling smile and says "wow, thanks! But, where did you get this?"

Flandre smirks and says "heh he~, we found it."

At the Moriya shrine, Suwako sits by the shrine's gate, looking at the communication orb, when Kanako comes and says "hey, Suwako. You're not digging under trees again, right?"

Suwako looks at her curiously, then watches as Flandre, Rumia and Agava pull off another tree.

She points behind Kanako, who says "what? Me? Are you nuts? I can't do that! Eh? Oh, behind me!"

By the time Kanako turns around, the three girls are already gone with the tree.

Kanako turns to Suwako and says "that's it. No sake for you tonight."

Suwako's eyes fill with tears as she lets out a pathetic "aauuu~".

Kanako sighs and says "alright, alright. Three cups and that's it, alright?"

Suwako smiles and nods, then continues to look at the orb with the frog image in the center.

-

Back at the rocky clearing, it's already late noon and Meiling has progressed from tree branches, to the entire tree, and now the rocks, breaking them with her bare hands.

Marisa wakes up after her boredom nap and sees Meiling turning large boulders into rubble with her hands.

She smiles and says "well well, it seems you have improved a lot in just a few hours, zei~!"

Meiling swipes the sweat off her forehead, smiles and says "*phew* thanks. I think I'm back to my full power... if not better than before."

Marisa smirks and asks "oh really? Wanna test your strength?"

Meiling smirks back and says "sure, why not? Just don't hold back, 'cause I sure won't."

Marisa stands a few feet away and says "you're on."

Excited, Flandre watches as the two of them square off.

Agava sits to her left, while Rumia sits to her right side.

She looks at both and says "look, look, a fight! This is going to be FUN! GO BIG SISTER!"

Both Meiling and Marisa smile and wave at her, then stare at each other, ready for a fight.

Marisa smirks says "two spell cards each."

Meiling smiles, then nods and says "that should be plenty."

-

Marisa starts the battle off by launching herself toward Meiling with her broom very suddenly.

Meiling blocks just in time, avoiding a full-on collision, then counters with a kick that sends out a wave of rotating colorful energy that misses Marisa by a hair.

Marisa rubs her cheek with her thumb and says "this should be interesting, ze!"

She pulls out a spell card and shouts "Star Sign - Dragon Meteor!"

She jumps in the air and points her Hakkero, but doesn't fire yet.

Meiling looks at her and wonders what she's up to.

In an instant, a large and colorful beam strikes Meiling hard.

Flandre, Agava, Rumia, and now Koishi, who joined in to watch, all sit eating dried beans, dumplings and some sunflower seeds, all saying "ooh~~!" as Marisa's laser continues to brighten up the darkening day.

After the beam is done, Meiling stands in the middle of it all, having managed to block some of the damage.

She breathes heavily, pulls out a spell card and says "my turn."

She jumps up high and shouts "Colorful Sign - Extreme Colorful Typhoon!"

She spins around shooting various colorful and small crystal-shaped danmaku bullets, all spreading out randomly.

Marisa has a very rough time dodging the shots, having to even flip around on the ground.

Koishi pulls out a large white cake while saying "ooh, black and white is having some trouble there."

Flandre takes a big gulp of some red liquid in a cup and says "I've done worse to her."

Marisa manages to find a safe spot and fires a wide blue laser at Meiling, knocking her out from the air.

Meiling gets up, rubbing her head, then rushes to Marisa, trying to land an energy-covered punch, but Marisa ducks and jumps up with her broom in hand, striking Meiling under her chin, then backing away.

Meiling rubs her face and says "that hurt. Fine, take this!"

Meiling opens her arms wide and crashes them together, generating a large blue orb that tracks Marisa as she tries to avoid it, but is struck at the back, hard.

Marisa growls and says "fine, have it your way!"

She pulls out her Hakkero and shouts "Perverse Love - Easy-Harvest Master Spark!"

A thin beam heads toward Meiling, who quickly finds a large rock and kicks it toward Marisa, who loses concentration, giving Meiling the chance to get close, however she continues her attack after quickly recovering.

Meiling has very little time as the small beam quickly expands, so as soon as she is in range she shouts "Chi Sign - Heaven and Earth Dragon Kick!"

She strikes the ground hard with her foot, causing Marisa to fly on to the air, then unleashes an energy-filled kick, however Marisa's attack doesn't stop and when both energies collide, a massive explosion rattles half of Gensokyo.

Even at the SDM, the tremors of the impact can be felt.

-

Flandre runs toward the two battlers, giggling, smiling and shouting "Meiling~! Marisa~! that was AMAZING! Eh?"

When she gets close enough to them, she realizes both have knocked each other out.

Hina Kagiyama flies while spinning above them and as she passes by she says "oh, how unfortunate." then continues her way.

Agava watches curiously as the curse goddess flies away spinning.

Koishi and Rumia take the very last bite of cake, then head toward Meiling and Marisa.

After 30 minutes, both wake up

. Flandre hugs Meiling, then Marisa and says "that was AMAZING! You two battled incredibly, Marisa, you and I have to play like that too!"

Marisa weakly chuckles and says "sure... just not right now."

Flandre smiles and says "ok. Oh, big sister, it's time to go back home, right?"

Meiling rubs her head as she slowly gets back up and says "yeah, I guess so."

She extends her hand to Marisa, who gladly accepts it, pulls her up, gives her a hug and says "thanks Marisa. Thanks to you, I know my training was a success!"

Marisa blushes and says "ok, ok... Just stop this. People might get the wrong impression, daze~!"

Meiling stops hugging her and says "sure, heheh, sorry about that."

Koishi smiles and says "that was fun, but I better get home now. Sis will be worried." then skips away, humming a song to herself.

Marisa says "suddenly, I want to eat rice soup... See ya later, ze!"

She hops on her broom and flies away in a hurry.

Flandre watches as Marisa leaves and says "I hope Sakuya made pasta with red sauce... yumm~!"

-

After arriving to the mansion's gates at night, Flandre immediately heads inside, shouting "I'm ho~me!" as she enters the doors.

Agava and Rumia head toward the Misty Lake; Meiling asks "aren't you coming with us?"

Agava says "no, no, we like hunting for our food, right Rumia?"

Rumia smiles and says "is that so~!?" then jumps up and down and says "meaty bat ready for me~!" then rushes away, Agava trailing behind, shouting "HEY~! Leave some for me too, you hog!"

Meiling smiles and chuckles, then looks at Chen comes out of the mansion with her pay in hand.

She happily skips toward Meiling and says "yippee, I got payed!"

Meiling smiles and says "oh. You did a good job?"

Chen nods, then Meiling pats her on the head, making her wiggle her ears and wave her tails around.

Meiling asks "so are you coming back tomorrow?"

Chen, sounding a little disappointed says "no. Ran-sama won't have it. She says it could get dangerous. Oh, there's Ran-sama. Sorry miss Meiling. I have to go no! Bye~!"

Meiling waves at her and says "bye~!" as Chen reaches Ran, excitedly saying "Ran-sama, Ran-sama, look, I got payed!"

A little winded, Ran says "oh my, Chen. That means you did a good job, huh?"

Chen says "yeah... but there was this jerk in a mask and wouldn't let me do much, so i got a little bored!"

Ran twitches and asks "oh... really?"

Meiling watches with a smile as they leave, then notices Rinnosuke, full of bruises and bumps on the ground.

He mumbles something, but she is unable to understand, so she stands him up and asks "what did you say, sir?"

Rinnosuke shouts "HERE!" and angrily hands her a letter, then, as he leaves, he shouts "it's for someone called Meiling, YOU give it to her. Gate guards *grumble grumble* idiots! *grumble grumble* ...one single letter!"

Meiling watches with curiosity as he leaves, then opens her letter.

-

"It's a letter from Makai?" she asks herself.

The letter reads

"Dear miss Hong, we are sorry to inform you that the Makai tour had to be postponed for two days due to "technical difficulties" We hope this does not hinder you in any way and offer our sincerest apology. We hope to see you soon, The Makai Vacationing Tours."

Meiling looks at the letter curiously and says "I see... this was addressed for delivery yesterday... Oh well!"

She smiles and says "Good thing I saved this part of my vacation for last! Ahh..."

Her stomach grumbles loudly.

"I'm hungry. I wonder what's for dinner tonight?"

Beaten up, smiling, and humming to herself, Meiling enters the mansion, hoping today's dinner is a special one.

From the windows above, Sakuya watches sadly, as Meiling enters the mansion.

Remilia stands beside her and startles her when she says "don't worry. She'll be ready. You'll see."

Sakuya smiles and says "my lady. *sigh* I hope you're right."

Remilia, as if teasing her, says "ooh~ you gonna cry?"

Sakuya turns away from her mistress to look at the night sky and says "right now... I think I could, my lady."

Remilia stays quiet for a moment, then says "you are worrying too much, Sakuya. Come on, let's have a nice dinner now."

Sakuya turns to her mistress, bows and says "as you wish, my lady."

-

Day 2 END

Characters and scenario belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Ail and Agava were created by Willie G.R

Oct 2 2009

written by

Willie G.R.


	3. DAY 3

The sun is almost up, and Sakuya accompanies her mistress while she readies herself to go to sleep early.

Sakuya is distracted and continues to stare at the gate.

She is unable to hear her mistress' commands so, naturally, Remilia stomps angrily on the floor, startling Sakuya and getting her full attention.

Remilia glares angrily at Sakuya and shouts at her, but there's no sound.

Sakuya lowers her head apologetically and bows to Remilia, who takes the chance, and in the blink of an eye, she holds Sakuya's chin up with her claw.

Sakuya sweats, closes her eyes and speaks, but again, no sound is heard.

Remilia releases Sakuya, smiles and speaks as she walks toward her bed again, and again, no sound.

The atmosphere in the room turns dark blue and heavy as Sakuya leaves with a sad face.

Remilia smiles, flaps her wing, so Sakuya turns to face her mistress while still holding the doorknob. Remilia keeps her eyes closed while smiling elegantly, then says "you are worrying for nothing, Sakuya. You'll see."

Sakuya smiles as Remilia covers herself up and closes her eyes.

She bows her head and says "thank you, my lady" then quietly opens the door, heads outside, then closes it behind her.

-

DAY 3

Meiling stretches in bed, taking a deep breath and moaning contently as she gets up.

She looks outside through the only window in her bedroom and says "another beautiful day. Today I visit Makai... oh?" she notices there is something scribbled on the back of the letter she received from Rinnosuke.

She inspects it closely and reads "bring... light clothing and... swimwear. Oh, maybe they're taking me swimming."

Meiling comes out of her loom wearing a lazy-looking long green shirt with brown shorts that can barely be seen due to the length of the shirt, and underneath, a one-piece dark-green swimsuit.

She closes her door and notice Sakuya to her left, smiling as her.

Meiling smiles back and says "morning, miss Sakuya. How are you?"

Sakuya smiles, but lets a tear escape her left eye.

Meiling worries and asks "Sakuya, are you alright!?"

Sakuya realizes she's crying and quickly wipes the lone tear off and smiles while saying "oh, it's nothing! Come, I made your favorite breakfast this morning. I came to get you before it got too cold."

Meiling looks on worriedly to Sakuya, who gets a little annoyed and says "fine, if you don't want it..."

Meiling chuckles nervously and says "no, no. Please, I'll go straight to the table. Thank you very much Sakuya... but... are you sure you're alright?"

Sakuya smiles and says "of course I am! Now you go along. I understand you're going to Makai today, right?"

Meiling smiles and nods, then Sakuya says "don't forget to first head to the Hakurei Shrine."

Meiling salutes Sakuya, then follows her to the dinner table.

-

After breakfast, Sakuya accompanies Meiling to the door.

Meiling says "I'll probably be back by tonight. Seems I'll be in Makai all day, heh heh."

Sakuya smiles motherly and says "I wish I could go with you."

Meiling looks worriedly again at Sakuya and in a serious tone asks "Sakuya, are you really alright? You've been acting very strange today. Did someone hurt you? Because if they did...!"

Sakuya lightly shakes her head and gives Meiling a hug, startling her a little. After the hug, Meiling's face is very red.

Sakuya continues to smile motherly and says "please, take care and have as much fun as you can, alright?"

Meiling looks very confused at Sakuya, but smiles and says "ok, ok. I'll go have enough fun for the both of us."

Sakuya continues to smile motherly as she slowly closes the door as Meiling walks toward the gate.

Upon arriving at the gate, Meiling notices there's nobody there.

She looks around and says to herself "oh, there's nobody at the gate today? That's odd."

When she turns around again, right in front of her, pointing with her finger at Meiling's forehead is Reisen Udongein Inaba, the Moon Rabbit from Entei.

Reisen smiles and asks "surprised?"

Meiling trembles and nods as she says "uh-huh... y-yeah. I didn't even feel your presence."

Reisen smiles as she pulls away her hand and says "good. That means I'll be taking out any intruders with ease."

Meiling asks "so you're my replacement for today?"

Reisen giggles and says "yes. Master said she wanted me to earn some extra money, so I've been taking random jobs. Today I'll be this mansion's gate guard."

Meiling then asks "oh, and what was your job yesterday?"

Reisen blushes red and looks down as she says "it... was just a job... Th-they payed well."

Meiling replies "oh, that sounds nice. Well, I'm gonna get going now. Good luck today, I'll see you again later.!"

Meiling waves at Reisen as she flies away.

Reisen, still blushing a little, waves back and says to herself "*sigh* let's hope I don't embarrass myself like yesterday!"

-

Meiling arrives at the Hakurei Shrine, where various humans, youkai and demons are being lined up in groups by Suika and Mima.

Renko sits by a desk at the back of the shrine, giving tags to the humans, youkai and demons that are forming lines in groups in front of the desk.

Meiling looks around and says "wow... this place looks so busy. I wonder what's going on?"

She notices Mima, Suika and Renko wearing red and white shrine maiden outfits, Mima wearing her pointy blue hat as well, looking a little silly.

Mima waves a red and white flag and shouts "ok everyone, follow me, and remember, if you cause any trouble, Mima the Great will have to punish you~! *wink*"

Meiling wonders about the donation box and gets closer to look inside, but quickly realizes it's as empty as ever.

She shrugs and says "figures."

Maribel, who is also wearing a maiden's outfit, startles her by quietly standing beside her, then suddenly saying "welcome, you must be Meiling. How do you do? I'm Maribel Han!"

Meiling shakes after the surprise and chuckles nervously, but calms down after looking at Maribel and says "oh, miss Maribel. Ail told me about you."

Maribel quickly covers Meiling's mouth and whispers "please, don't mention his name! Miss Reimu is still a little touchy."

Meiling looks at her confused and asks "why? What happened?"

Maribel looks worried and as Suika takes her group, saying "remember, if you have sake with you, I'll have to confiscate it for security reasons."

Meiling sighs and says "can't you tell me about it?"

Maribel replies "I'll tell you on the way to Makai's gate."

As they start walking to the back of the gate, Renko is guiding her group out from the shrine.

Meiling looks curiously and asks "so what's going on here? And where is Reimu?"

Maribel, sounding both happy, and a little sad replies "oh, Reimu and Shinki made a deal recently... I don't fully understand, but it's big. Demons from Makai are coming here for some sight-seeing, and some youkai and humans also to join in. Right now, they are all headed to Byakuren's temple to take their ride on the Palanquin."

Meiling says "ooh" sounding surprised.

Maribel continues by saying "as for miss Reimu... All she's been doing lately is locking herself in her room, meditating... or so she says. We all know she's a little depressed."

Meiling curiously asks "and why is that?"

As they reach the lake behind the shrine, Maribel says "here's what happened..."

-

After arriving at the large gate to Makai Meiling sadly says "I wish I had known all this was happening. And you say it's been a week since they left?"

Maribel nods and says "miss Reimu took it really hard. We're trying to cheer her up, but all our attempts only make her feel worse. Even miss Aya failed. Oh, we're here!"

Meiling and Maribel finally realize they are at the gate to Makai.

Maribel says "please wait here for a second."

She quickly heads to Sara, the pink eyes, pink haired and re dressed guard of the gate, and talks with her.

Meiling looks at the gate and wonders what is like inside. She gets a little scared of it and backs away.

Maribel returns and says "ok, everything is ready now. You can go in."

Meiling looks at the smiling Maribel and shivers a bit, then asks "wh-what? In there? And why is this place so quiet? I though there would be more people here?"

Maribel scratches her chin, then says "well, the Makai sight-seeing group wanted to do something more special than just some sight-seeing, and you and three others are the first to go in for the ride. However, you came here a little late, so the others are already inside waiting for you."

Meiling nods, but continues to stare at the gate, looking a little scared.

Maribel sighs, smiles at Meiling, and says "ok, ok, I'll go in with you, how about that?"

Meiling smiles as though her life has just been saved, grabs Maribel and gives her a hug and says "yes please! Thank you so much!"

After being put back down and recovering from a daze, Maribel giggles and says "ok then. Let's go!"

-

At the other side of the gate, Meiling comes out first, shouting "that was so amazing!"

Maribel quickly follows in and says "isn't it? And there's no more danger of going in with me!"

She smiles angelically as Meiling's expressions changes to frightful shock.

Maribel points behind Meiling and says "miss Luize is here."

Meiling turns around and meets Luize, the smiling, narrow eyed well-behaved travel guide with blond hair under a hat, wearing a white dress.

Luize smiles widely and says "you must be miss Meiling. Welcome to Makai. We've been waiting for you for some times now. We thought you weren't coming. Maribel! How are you!?"

Maribel and Luize smile at each other, hug, then Maribel says "I'm well. A little busy though... how about you?"

Luize smiles back and says "been pretty busy as well, ever since we started with this sight-seeing idea. Oh, any word on..."

Maribel frowns and says "no, sorry... well I better get going now. Take care. Miss Meiling, please have fun!"

Meiling smiles, bows, then Maribel leaves.

Luize grabs Meiling by the shoulder, drags her with her while saying "well miss Meiling, let's go! The others are waiting anxiously!"

Meiling sweats and sighs, then says "sure, but can't I walk by myself?"

-

After a short walk, Luize, followed by Meiling, arrive to a clearing, where a metal-colored ship with a very large balloon attached to the top rests on the ground, while being buffed with dirty cloths by some ghoulish looking fairies.

One of the fairies gets close to Luize and says "all done!"

Luize smiles and says "good job. Looks so shiny. Thanks for your help!"

The fairy smiles then clears her throat. She extends her little arm and rubs her thumb and index finger.

Luize sight and pulls from one of her pockets a large cake in an elegant glass plate with a cover.

The fairies cheer and leave with the cake, humming happily.

Luize turns to Meiling and says "hard labor for minimal pay."

Meiling giggles nervously, but says nothing, Luize invites Meiling into the ship and says "well, shall we?"

Meiling nods and enters the ship.

Immediately inside, she is received by Keine, who wears a blue swimsuit with brown shorts, who says "Meiling, how are you!? So glad you could make it!"

Meiling sounds surprised and says "oh, miss teacher. How are you?"

Keine says "please, call me Keine. Come, Eirin and Mokou are anxious to meet you!"

Meiling looks confused as Keine pulls her farther into the ship until they reach the top-side of it.

Happily Keine drags Meiling to a light-violet haired girl and says "allow me to present my friend, Mokou Fujiwara!"

On the left side of the ship, resting against the rails is Mokou, who wears her usual burnt shirt and baggy red pants.

She lazily looks at Meiling and says "hey... what's up?"

Keine says "Mokou, this is miss Meiling, the gate guard from that mansion."

Uninterested, Mokou looks away and says "yeah... great."

Keine pulls Meiling closer and whispers "she's really shy. I'm trying to get her some more friends, but her shyness always takes the best of her."

Meiling stares blankly at Mokou and smiles, but Mokou just keeps looking away.

Keine pulls Meiling toward the silver-haired lunarian, Eirin, who wears a long white shirt on top of her red and dark-blue swimsuit.

She lies on the ground, reading a magazine while eating some rice cookies.

Keine says "Meiling, this is Eirin Yagokoro. I'm sure you two must have met already, right?"

Meiling smiles and chuckles nervously then says "um, yeah. Miss Eirin, how are you?"

Eirin smiles as she looks up and says "oh, it's the gate guard. You never came to your appointed checkup, miss Meiling."

Meiling's face turns white and says "er, yeah, about that... umm, I was guarding the gate, and umm, I couldn't leave. Yeah, that's it, heh heh."

Eirin continues to smile and in a sweet tone of voice, she says "well that's alright. I'll just go and visit you next time."

Meiling sweats, but doesn't respond.

Keine smiles and says "oh, see that? Now you can get into shape in no time!"

Meiling giggles nervously, but continues to keep quiet.

-

The moment of tension is broken when Luize, who is in a glass-covered cockpit, speaks through a microphone, saying "well ladies, let get this show on the air!"

The ship slowly lifts to the air. Mokou gets extremely nervous and clings tightly on to the rails.

Keine says to Meiling "oh, sorry. Seems Mokou needs me over there."

Meiling says "oh, please, don't mind me."

As Keine reaches Mokou, Luize says "don't worry about falling over! The ship has a magical barrier that prevent you from falling over. Isn't that nice?"

Once the ship reaches altitude, Luize says "welcome to Makai sight-seeing Tour. I am your host and captain, Luize, and I'll be pointing out any important landmarks for you. Our fist stop is the lake."

Upon arriving at the center of the lake, the ship stops and hovers, then Luize says "welcome to the lake. Marvel as our own Yuki and Mai entertain you with their new pet, the Goliath Eel..."

Nothing happens, then Luize says louder "the Goliath Eel!!"

Yuki, the blond fire witch, wearing a sexy black two-piece swimsuit flies on to the ship.

She looks around and says "aww~! I though there would be some cute boys here. And I even picked my sexiest outfit too!"

Luize says "pardon me for a moment, ladies!"

She heads to Yuki and asks "Yuki~ What's happening? I though you said You guys were ready!"

Yuki blushes and says "about that, err. We had some problems and..."

From below, an eel, 10 times larger than the ship, jumps out of the water with Mai, the light-blue haired ice witch with the angel wings, wearing a white swimsuit, in it's mouth.

As it twirls in the air, causing various "oohs" and "aahs" from Meiling and Keine, Mai shouts "Yuki~~! HE~LP! Tell your pet to let me go, NOW!"

Yuki says "aww~ He just likes you so much."

As the colossal creature plunges back into the water, Mai shouts "YukiYukiYuki Yuki~~~!" then a large and loud splash gets everyone in the ship wet from head to toes.

Meiling and Keine are stopped from falling over thanks to the magical barrier, but after they fall back down they excitedly shout at the same time "WOW~! Do it again!"

Yuki smiles widely and says "and that was out pet, Ouki, the giant eel~! Yay~!"

The water underneath turns to ice and Mai flies toward the ship, looking furious.

Yuki says "whoops.. well it's time for me to go.

See you next time... bring friends, and if they're boys, give me their numbers, hahahaha!"

Just as Yuki laughs, Mai grabs her and pulls her outside, shouting "you're gonna GET IT!"

Yuki replies" aww, come on! It was just a bit of fun!"

Luize gets back into the cockpit and says "alright then, moving along. Next stop is Pandemonium."

As the ship flies away, Eirin, Meiling, Mokou and Keine all stare dreamily toward the battle between Yuki and Mai, which looked like a beautiful display of red and white fireworks in the sky.

-

Farther away the battle can still be seen as the ship lowers and lands on the lake, next to a brand-new bridge that heads toward the large palace, Pandemonium, where Shinki lives.

Luize is completely dry again and turns to the still wet girls and says "well ladies, welcome to Pandemonium. Please follow me at all times and don't touch anything while in the palace. Now, follow me, please!"

They quickly arrive at the large palace and notice that everything looks like glass inside.

Meiling admires various of the adornments and thinks "wow, this place looks like our mansion if it were made of glass."

Luize says "please keep up everyone!"

Meiling realizes she got separated from the group, so she rushes to catch up.

Luize continues the tour, pointing out certain adornments as ancient artworks, and constantly pointing out that is was their lady Shinki who created Makai.

She takes them to one of the deepest halls in the palace and says "and this is where Yumeko fought against the e--- umm, against Reimu, during that BIG misunderstanding during the shrine maiden's first visit. Further ahead lies the place where our brave and powerful lady Shinki fought with Reimu and her friends, however the area is beyond repairs, so we can't go there. Sorry."

Eirin looks around and says to Meiling "this place is quite amazing."

Meiling nods as Eirin says "and so many strange specimens. Can't wait to capture a few and do some tests. Oh, I wonder what kind of medicines can be found here?"

Meiling turns to face Eirin in disbelief, but prefers to say nothing.

Shortly after heading back outside, Shinki and Yumeko bump into the group.

At first there is an awkward silence as Shinki didn't expect to bump into them, but Luize quickly breaks the silence, saying "this is our beloved goddess, Shinki! Please, say hi to my lady"

Shinki awkwardly smiles while blushing and says "my, I wasn't expecting this. How do you all do?"

Yumeko stares at them quietly, but Shinki says "Yumeko, please present yourself"

Yumeko bows gracefully and says "how do you do? My name is Yumeko, and if anyone of you dare break any rules, I'll be breaking your bones!"

Shinki reprehensibly says "Yumeko, that's no way to speak to our guests."

Yumeko bows apologetically and says "I'm sorry my lady!"

Shinki chuckles nervously, smiles and says "please, apologize to our guests too."

Yumeko turns to them and says "... I'm sorry everyone."

Meiling is unable to shake the awkward feeling after that threat, however, it seems as though the other three don't mind at all, so Meiling relaxes and bows back.

Luize then says "oh, please excuse us, there is still some other places to see!"

Shinki smiles and says "please, don't mind us. Enjoy your visit!"

-

The tour continues on, taking the girls all around Makai, seeing restored sights, as well as destroyed areas.

Luize comments on these areas, saying "sorry ladies. These areas are still undergoing repairs and will take time to do so. Even with her power, our lady Shinki can only do so much."

During the tour, Eirin uses Meiling to cause a distraction by breaking one of the barriers and causing her to fall off, and then capture various Makai specimens for her tests, hiding them all somehow in her top.

After dealing with Meiling, who sits trembling next to Keine and Mokou and as far away from the smiling Eirin as she can, Luize announces "these are the borders of Houkai. Ooh~ a very mysterious and dangerous place where dangerous creatures are sealed in. We can't go in there, so let's turn around."

Meiling looks on and something in there takes her full attention, however her attention is diverted when they all realized Yuki and Mai are still fighting, illuminating the darkening skies with their fire and ice spells as they clash against each other.

As they watch, they all get wet by a splash of water the comes out of nowhere. Even Luize has no clue how did that happen.

The ship finally reaches the spot in which the tour began and gently lands back on the ground.

A little while after, Luize is followed by Eirin, Mokou, Keine, and last, Meiling, who closes the ship's base door after exiting.

Luize guides them to the gate and says "I truly hope you all enjoyed the visit, and do hope you will come back in the future. Now, miss Eirin, I'm gonna need those back."

Eirin looks innocently and asks "need what back? I have nothing."

Luize manages to grab Eirin by her ankles and turns her upside down without affecting her shirt at all.

From her top, 5 large glass vials and some bottles, all containing creatures and fairies from Makai, fall and break upon impacting the ground.

Luize smiles as she places Eirin back on the ground and says "thank you very much."

Eirin gets depressed and says "aww, I wanted to run so many tests... oh well."

After the others enter the gate, Meiling is stopped by Luize who tells her "miss Meiling, a word."

Meiling looks at her curiously as she says "life may seem unfair and hard, and it IS quite unexpected, but remember that you have a good life. Don't let it go for anything in this world, ok?"

Meiling continues to stare at her curiously, but nods and says "th...thanks. I'll remember it."

-

While flying to the village, Eirin smiles and pulls a large bottle from behind her and says "at least I managed to save you, my lovely specimen. Maybe thanks to you, I'll find new medicines! Maybe something even better."

Inside the bottle, a large eyeball with green wings and a tail sweats as Eirin smiles sweetly at it through the glass bottle.

Meiling and Keine stare at her curiously and notice that Eirin's swimsuit is actually a two piece.

Both are quite shocked and Meiling asks "how were you hiding so much under so little!? And where were you keeping that last one!?"

Eirin smiles at them, sending shivers down their spines, and says "that... is a s-e-c-r-e-t! *giggle*"

This time, even Mokou shivers and says "I'm so glad she's not after me."

Eirin then says "well, not anymore. I finally got a good amount of blood from you. Thanks!"

Eirin flies away toward the Bamboo Forest with Mokou angrily shouting and trailing after her "how the hell did you do that!? HEY COME BACK HERE!"

Keine looks at Meiling, sighs and says "I better go calm her down. You take care Meiling."

Meiling smiles back and says "you too. Umm... could... you come visit me at the gate sometime?"

Keine smiles and says "of course. See you then."

Meiling smiles, nods, then both head their own ways.

-

Arriving to the SDM's gate at night, Meiling quickly spots Reisen hanging upside-down from a tree and calling for help.

Meiling quickly cuts her free with a quick chop and helps her up asking "are you alright? Who did this to you!?"

Reisen takes a few breaths and says "that cheating witch. I kicked her out of here earlier and then she came back with Tewi later. She set so many traps, I was overwhelmed."

Meiling smiles and says "well, you better go in and get you payment."

Reisen sighs and says "I already did... I was heading home when I got trapped there."

Meiling sweats and tries to smile, but she's not sure if that would be appropriate.

Reisen gasps and says "oh yes, I forgot! Remilia asked me to tell you of I saw you that you must go to the main hall immediately after arriving."

Meiling smiles and thanks Reisen, but a sudden chill crawls up her legs and trails all over her body, reaching to her neck, making her heart beat hard and fast.

Reisen looks at Meiling and asks "are you alright? You look a little pale."

Meiling says "oh, it's probably nothing. Well, I better... go inside."

Reisen watches as Meiling enters the mansion, shaking as she did.

Right before closing the door she looks at Reisen, fakes a smile and says "thank you for everything. See... see you later."

-

Again, Meiling heads to the main hall feeling terrified and opens the door.

This time, only Remilia awaits her.

The moment Meiling closes the door, Remilia says "lock the door."

The second that lock clicks Remilia says "you may not remember this, Meiling Hong, but you and I once battled each other. You surprised me by matching my own power, but in the end I won."

Meiling trembles while standing and asks "wh-wh-what are you...?"

Remilia gets up from her chair and says "prove to me you are STILL worthy to SERVE ME, MEILING HONG!!!"

Like a flash, Remilia strikes Meiling, sending her back against many ornaments, breaking them all with the gate guard's body.

Meiling kneels and holds her abdomen. She coughs some blood and says "my... my lady, no. I would never fight you! I-it's not honorable!"

Remilia striker her again, sending her against the wall, cracking it upon impact and says "fight me and prove your worth! Fight... or die!"

Before Meiling is able to recover, Remilia grabs her by the back of her shirt and spins her around.

While this happens, Meiling remembers what Luize told her just a few hours before.

She starts to remember her life in the mansion, and how she swore her life to Remilia.

She thinks "what should I do? She commands me to fight her, but in doing so, I'm breaking my pledge to her... what should I do?"

Remilia laughs as she lets go of Meiling's shirt, sending get across to the other side of the room, making her crash her face against some lamps and glass ornaments, cutting her in various parts of her face.

She lands face-down on the floor and thinks about Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma and Flandre.

She feels betrayed by them for not telling her anything about this, but then... she remember Sakuya, who looked so sad toward her.

Patchouli, who didn't even get mad at her for unknowingly destroying her creations, and Flandre... what could she have known?

Again, Luize's words reach her, then she remembers her life with them.

Remilia asks her "are you gonna fight, or WHAT!?"

Meiling gets up, stands firm, takes off the long green shirt and uses it to clean the blood off her face, then stances ready and says "for you, my lady, and for all my friends here, I will prove my worth!"

-

Meiling waves her fingers at Remilia, as in welcoming her to attack.

Remilia smiles wickedly and heads straight toward Meiling, like a flash.

Meiling closes her eyes and spin-kicks Remilia just as she is inches away.

Remilia gets up from the floor, looking angrily at Meiling, rubs her cheek and says "that's more like it."

She rushes toward Meiling again and tries to get her off guard by veering to the right at the last second and trying to grab her from behind, however the soft fabric of Meiling's swimsuit makes Remilia's fingers slip, giving Meiling a chance to counter attack with an uppercut that barely misses.

Remilia starts to move around so fast, Meiling is barely able to keep up, but every time Remilia tries and attack, Meiling protects herself with ease.

After one last failed attempt, Remilia backs away, smiles and says "I will use ONLY one spell card this time. If you can survive it, you will have proven your worth."

Remilia pulls out five spell cards in one hand and rushes to Meiling, who breathes deeply as she moves her body slowly, stancing elegantly in a defensive manner.

Just as Remilia gets close, she veers to the left and flies just above Meiling and shouts "Scarlet Devil - Scarlet Devil! Amplified by 5!"

All five cards glow scarlet and Meiling watches in horror as the thick beam of bright scarlet light heads her way.

She clenches her teeth as she joins her wrists together and bends her hands back and unleashes a wave, using her energy to keep Remilia's amplified spell away.

The strain is too much and Meiling feels her hands getting burned.

She screams at the top of her lungs and a bright flash of light illuminates the entire mansion from inside.

-

Everything is quiet inside the room.

Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma and Flandre all stand outside, pressing their ears against the door.

From inside Remilia says "it's alright! The fight is over!"

Sakuya quickly opens the door with her key, and upon entering, all immediately notice Meiling lying on Remilia's lap as her mistress brushes her hair with her hands.

Remilia smiles at Sakuya and the others, then turns to Meiling who weakly asks "did I prove myself.... my lady?"

Remilia says "well of course. I wouldn't expect any less from you, Meiling."

Sakuya sighs with relief as Flandre cheers and heads straight toward Remilia and Meiling.

Patchouli places her hand on her chest, trying to hide her relief, as Koakuma just stands and smiles at her mistress.

-

DAY 4

Meiling stands proudly, guarding the gate of her mistress' mansion, smiling and bursting with confidence.

Having proved herself to her mistress has somehow lifted her spirits even more.

Refreshed, she stares at Marisa, who heads straight toward the gate with a smile.

She looks back at Meiling and says "oy, you're back at the gate, eh?"

Meiling smiles and says "yes. And if you want to get through, you'll have to beat me."

Marisa smiles and says "one spell?"

Meiling smirks and says "that should be more than enough to deal with you."

Marisa chuckles, pulls out her Hakkero and shouts "Perverse Love - Easy-Harvest Master Spark"

At the same time, Meiling pulls a spell card and shouts "Chi Sign - Heaven and Earth Dragon Kick"

Again, both spells collide with great force, knocking both Marisa and Meiling at the gate.

Hina flies by, spinning, and as she passes by she says "that's so unfortunate."

-

Meiling's 3 Day Vacation THE END

Characters and scenario belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Ail was created by Willie G.R.

OCT 4 2009

written by

Willie G.R.


End file.
